Trouble in paradise
by bluemoonserenity
Summary: What happens when Miaka leaves Taka for another Seishi?


It's been two years since Taka and Miaka had their baby. Since then, they decided to live inside of the book. Recently, the real world has been having some problems of it's own and Miaka thought it would be best for the baby to grow up in Konan. So far, everything has been going great and the baby is growing up fine. Even Yui has decided to live in the book and she currently lives with amiboshi in the village.  
The Suzaku 7 gang currently all live together in Hotohori's palace. After everyone was reincarnated, they took on new names. Mitsukake is now known as Mitch, Tamahome is now Taka, Nuriko is Sen, Hotohori is now Sei, Tasuki is Task, Chichiri is now Chiri (for short) and Chiriko keeps the same name.  
Chiri and Task confessed their love for eachother, month's after they started living together. Sei married Houki and they have a beautiful son. Sen, gave up cross dressing and his love for Sei. He is currently trying to win the affection of Miaka. Sei allowed Mitch to open up a doctor's office in the grounds of the palace, so he can continue his hobby. And last but not least, Chiriko has grown to be a teenager and is still a book worm (not much changed in that department).  
  
" Taka, sweet heart! Could you please change Hikaru's diaper for me? I'm kind of busy right now."  
" No problem, Miaka. By the way, where do you keep the diapers?"  
" Um.....under the bed, right next to my shoes."  
Taka walked bent down and looked under the bed. " Oh god", he thought, " look at the dust bunnies under here." He moved some boxes over and and pushed himself farther underneath the bed. " Where are are the damn diapers?!", he thought, still searching impatiently. "Oh, there they are. Oh, and there are her shoes. Jesus, they smell like shit!"  
" Did you find them yet, honnie?", Miaka yelled from the hall.  
Taka grabbed the diapers and ran out in the hall to meet Miaka. He had a soir look on his face after smelling her shoes.  
"Yeah, here they are.You really need to do something about those shoes, Miaka, they smell horrible."  
Miaka blushed and took the diapers. She took one out and handed it to him along with a folded up paper bag. Taka took the diaper and bag with a puzzled look on his face.  
" What's this for?", he questioned.  
" Duh, what else do you think it's for? It's for the dirty diaper, silly. After you get done changing him, put it in the bag and take it out to the garbage. Anyway, I need some alone time so I'm going to go out shopping and I'm going to spend the night at Yui's. I love you and I will be back first thing in the moring."  
" I love you too. See you in the morning."  
Taka leened over and gave Miaka a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and waved goodbye before she turned and walked in the opposit direction, down the long corridor. Taka went back to the room, where he could hear the baby crying.  
  
(Meanwhile, Task, Chiri, and Sen were in the rec. room hanging out  
and talking.)  
  
" I don't know what to do you guys", said Sen, " Lately it just seems she's been out of my reach."  
" Cheer up, Sen", Incouraged Chiri. " If you truly love her then maybe she'll wake up and realize it someday, no da."  
" Yeah", agreed Task, " I sure as hell think you deserve Miaka more then that son of a bitch, Taka. I've hated him since the first time I met him. After what he did to Miaka, running off like that and then trying to kill her, I don't think he deserves any girl let alone her."  
Sen nodded. He agreed with what Task said, but it still only made him sadder. He hated seeing Miaka suffer all that time, while Taka was being suduced by Yui. He wanted so bad to take her pain away then, but feared to touch her because of Hotohori's feelings and the rest of the sieshi's actions. He did not know what they would think if he decided to take advantage of Miaka's broken heart and loneliness.Because he saw what happened to Hotohori when he tried to win Miaka's love, and it didn't turn out exactly how Hotohori had planned, He was proud of his decision not to make any moves. Since then, Sen has decided to keep a low profile about his love for Miaka.  
" Wait!", exclaimed Chiri. " I overheard Miaka talking to Taka about going to town today and spending the night at Yui's. Maybe you can catch up with her and make your move since Taka won't be there!"  
" Good idea Chiri. I leave right now. Thanks for everything you guys", Nuriko said while running out the door.  
" No problem!", Task yelled after him.  
Chiri heard sensed something else in the room besides themselves. He knew who it was, Sei.  
"Oh no, I betcha Sei's gonna try and ruin this for Sen, No Da!" Chiri thought.  
  
" So that's what Sen't been up to. He's going to try and steal Miaka. Well, if I can't have her, neither can he!" Hotohori thought to himself.  
Hotohori snuck out of the rec. room, and went down the hall to Taka and Miaka's room. He was going to tell Taka about Sen's plan to meet Miaka and steal her away from Tamahome.  
" Tamahome!!", Sei yelled, out of breath.  
Taka rushed out of the bedroom, into the hall where Sei was yelling to him from. He knew it must be serious if Sei was using his real name.  
" What is it?! What's wrong?!"  
" It's Miaka...."  
"WHAT?! What happened to her?"  
" No, it's more like what's going to happen to her. Nuriko, he found out about Miaka going into town so he was going to go after her. You better go after her now before Sen tries to pull anything on her."  
" Thanks, you're right. I'm going to go after her now. Would you mind watching Hikaru for me please?"  
" Sure, anything for Miaka."  
  
Sen searched all of the shops and resturaunts for Miaka. He didn't find her so he figured she was already on her way to Yui's. He ran towards Yui's house calling out Miaka's name. He called and called and he still couldn't find her. He continued to walk to Yui's house about ready to give up hope, untill someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Miaka. He wrapped his arms around her in joy and was about to kiss her but he decided to take it slow.  
" Miaka, you don't know how glad I am to see you. I have something really important to tell you and I won't be ok untill I get it off my chest. So could you please come with me in the woods for a minute so we can talk?"  
" Sure Sen, anything."  
Sen took Miaka's hand and led her quietly into the woods. He found a nice creek to sit beside while he confessed his love for her.  
" Sit here, Miaka. OK, I know this is going to be hard for you to handel at first. I...I...I love you Miaka. I love you with all of my heart."  
" Aww....I love you too Nuriko!"  
" You do?!"  
" Of course, and I love Sei, Chiri, Task, Taka, and the rest of the Seishi. I love you all."  
" No, Miaka you don't understand. I love you like a man loves a women. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Miaka, I'm crazy about you."  
Miaka hesitated before she said anything more to Sen. There was an ockward silence for a couple of moments between the two. Miaka then took Sen's hand and placed it near her heart. Touching Miaka's chest made Sen feel wierd but it felt good, soft, and warm.  
" So you love me, huh? Jeese, I've had alot of men tell me that in the past 3 years of my life! Nuriko, I'm going to call you that from now on ok? Nuriko, if what you are telling me is true, then kiss me now and show me your love."  
Nuriko removed his hand from her chest and placed it on her lower back. Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionatly. All the days spent waiting to kiss her didn't seem to matter anymore since he finnaly got to do it. For those couple of minutes, it seemed like everything around them melted and nothing in the world mattered, but them.  
The kiss finnaly broke when the two heared a familiar voice calling their names. It was Taka and he had tracked them down. Miak winked at Nuriko and took his hand. The got up from the ground and ran farther into the woods, away from the voice.  
Taka reached the creek and looked around. He saw no trace of them except a pink ribbon on the ground that had been in Miaka's hair earlier. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.  
" Damn it Nuriko!", Taka thought to himself, " Why'd you have to fall in love with miaka?! How did I know this was going to happen? Oh....I just hope she doesn't fall in love with that bastard, that's the last thing we need."  
Taka continued to search for the two in the woods untill it got dark out. Then, when he couldn't see anymore, he went back to the pallace worried. Meanwhile, Miaka and Nuriko went to the next village and stayed in a motel.  
When Taka got back to the palace, he went strait to Chiri's room. " If I can't find them, I know Chiri can!", Taka reassured himself.  
Taka reached Chiri's door and knocked on it loudly. " I know you're in there Chiri. Let me in or come out! I need to talk to you now!" Taka waited at the door for an reply but no one answered. He got impatient so he took charge and opened the door himself.  
When he got the door fully opened, he saw Task and Chiri laying in bed together, fooling around.  
" Jesus you guys! Can't you find another place to do that?!", screamed Taka.  
" What the hell do ya mean?" Tasuki yelled back. " This is our fucking room! Where the else do you expect us to go? And what gives you the right to come in here without knocking, ya asshole."  
" I did knock. And then I waited forever, for you to answere. Get some clothes on, Chiri. I need you to locate Miaka and Sen for me."  
" I'm afraid I can't do that, no da", replied Chiri. " If Miaka wanted you to know where she was, she would of told you, or invited you along. I guess you can't be with her all the time, no da."  
As soon as Chiri was out of the bed and dressed, Taka grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and punched him in the gut.  
" Owe, what the hell did you do that for?!"  
" Tell me where Miaka is now, or you're gonna get it good", Taka threatened.  
Taka let go of Chiri so he could concentrate on finding Miaka. Task flashed Taka a mean glare, for inturupting his and Chiri's time alone and for punching him. He got out of the bed and got dressed. He found Chiri's hat and waited to give it to him untill Chiri was done meditating.  
" I found her. She's in the next town closest to us. You can't go there alone, you'll have to transport through my hat. Good luck, oh and if Sen ask's you who told you about them, don't mention me in this. I don't want to be involved."  
" Yeah whatever", Taka muttered, " Give me the hat, Task."  
Task handed the Taka the hat, but just as Taka was about to take it, Task jearked it back. He hid it behind him and stuck out his other hand to stop Taka from taking it from him.  
" Move your hand, Task, before I break it", Taka threatened once more.  
Tears began to well up in Task's eyes. Something had been troubling him and now was his only chance to get it out.  
" Listen, what ever you do out there......just don't hurt Miaka or Sen. Miaka.....I love her just as much as you do and if you break her heart one more time....I swear.....I'll.......", warned Task.  
Chiri rubbed Task's back for a while and managed to get the hat out of his hands. He wasn't just about to hand it over to Taka so easily either. He had a few things to get through to him too.  
" Taka, we all care for Miaka, just as much as you do. We don't want anything to happen to her and we are willing to risk are life for her, just as you have before. We also love Sen, and Sen loves Miaka too. You can't blame him for wanting her so bad, I know it's hard to love some one and watch them love some one else. Believe me, I've been in his position and it's not fun. Now, respect Miaka's decisions. If she chooses to be with Sen, in the end, so be it. But I don't want you making any mistakes like I did. You'll regret it for the rest of your life, I mean it."  
Chiri hesitated for a moment and then handed the hat over to Taka. Taka thought about what Chiri had just said and then slowly pulled the hat over his head, and over the rest of his body, untill he was officialy gone.  
  
Nuriko and Miaka had run off to a motel in the other town. It was the only place to go since they couldn't go back to the palace.  
Nuriko payed for their room and walked Miaka to it. He held her close the whole way, he didn't want to lose her, not after what he went through just to tell her he loved her. This time he was going to make her his, his and only his, forever.  
The door creaked as Nuriko slowly pushed it open. A sweet smell came from the inside as they walked farther in the doorway. Nuriko let go of Miaka and tried to find the lamp. When he found it and turned it on, the light revealed to them the most beautiful room.  
There was a pink, silk bed on the right wall with room enough for two people. On the left wall was a big mirror with a table and two chairs sitting against the wall. Farther back on the left wall was cabnets, a small counter and a small stove. The walls were painted a soft pink and the floor was wooden but brandnew.  
" Oh, Nuriko, I't absolutly beautiful, isn't it?"  
" Yeah, it is."  
The two took a couple more minutes to admire the beautiful room they had rented. It was like they were a married couple in their small but comforting home.  
" Miaka, since we're alone tonight and we only have one bed, would you mind sharing it with me?"  
Nuriko asked without looking directly at her. But when he turned around, Miaka was already starting to undress. Nuriko caught himself starring and turned away in imbarassment. Miaka had caught his stare and walked quietly behind him.  
She began to rub his back, to get him relaxed and used to the feeling of being with a women for once. Nuriko liked the idea of a half dressed girl rubbing his back but he wanted more. He wanted her body more than anything right then.  
Nuriko turned around to face Miaka. He saw her body, which was so beautiful and yet so pure, that it set him off like a rocket.  
" Well, what are you waiting for? Get undressed."  
Nuriko didn't believe what he was hearing. Miaka, she was asking him to take off his clothes and sleep in the same bed with her, both of them half naked. What was she doing, teasing him?  
Miaka got tired of waiting for him to get udressed so she did it for him, herself. She pulled up his shirt and over his head. She tossed it across the room and started on his pants. She slowly undid the jawstrings of his pants. Then she slowly slid his them down over his hips and to the floor.  
" God, Miaka. Your'e teasing me so bad. You know I want you more than anything, why are you messing with me like this?"  
" Nuriko, I had no idea your body was so beautiful. I want you too. Please Nuriko, take me. Make me your's forever."  
What was she doing? Reading his mind? Miaka led Nuriko over to the bed and made him lay down. Taka had never took any actions like this towards her, ever. She was sick of being treated like his old, borring toy. She wanted more than that, she wanted Nuriko, a guy who could fufill her needs.  
Miaka decided to forget about Taka and the baby for once and do something she wanted to do.  
Miaka layed down on the bed on top of Nuriko, forgetting about everything else and concintrating only on him.  
Nuriko slowly began to remove Miaka's bra. He stopped to caress her silky skin. He then remembered that Miaka wasn't a virgin, so he didn't have to worry about hurting her their fist time together.  
He finished removing her bra and they switched positions. He layed small kisses from her chin all the way down to the middle of her chest. He then removed his underware revealing the most beautiful part of him. Miaka did the same with her underware and threw it accross the room.  
They wiggled under the covers where they could keep warm. They began to get comfortable when they heard a knock on the door.  
" I know your in there, Miaka! Come out now, before you make any stupid mistakes you'll regret" Taka yelled from the other side of the door.  
Miaka didn't answere and they layed silently under the covers untill the door was kicked open bye Taka. He was furious and when he walked in to see his wife and Sen laying naked in a bed together, about to have sex he blew it.  
" What the fuck?! Miaka, what the hell is going on here why....what.....are you doing?!", Taka screamed.  
Taka ran over to the bed and yanked Miaka out. She hurried and got clothes on and stood in the corner afraid of what might happen to Nuriko. Taka walked got closer to the bed and punched Nuriko in the nose, causing it to bleed.  
Nuriko took action himself and punched him back, flinging Taka against the wall.  
" Enough", said Taka, " Miaka, come on, where going home. Sen, you better think twice before coming close to Miaka again."  
" I'm not going with you Taka. I can't love you anymore, I just can't take it. We fight all the time, whenever I talk to a guy you get upsett but there you go off to the bar and girls hang all over you. How am I supposed to be happy with that? I'm not. I realized I love Nuriko, and he loves me too. So you can go home alone."  
" No way in hell, I'm letting him have you. Your'e coming with me. That's finnale. And don't yo forget, we're married, you belong to me now."  
Miaka cheeks began to get soaked with her tears and fire was building up in her eyes. She yanked the ring Taka had given her, off her finder and threw it out the door. She then grabbed Nuriko's arm and clung tightly to him.  
" Fine. It's over, if you want him, fine. I'm through with playing your games. Have a nice life."  
Taka took the hat that Chiri had lent him and transported him back to the palace. Nuriko and Miaka got undressed once again, but this time decided to just go to bed.  
  
( Several weeks later)  
  
With weeks of avoidence, Taka finnaly accepted Miaka's love for Nuriko and decided to get on with his life. He still wasn't able to get over the fact that Miaka no longer loved him and wasn't able to face the two but he wanted them to be happy.  
Anger still filled his heart, though. He wanted to be with Miaka so bad he would do anything to get her back, and that is exactly what he was planning to do. Taka was going to black mail Miaka with the baby to make her come back to him.  
  
" Oh, Miaka could I please talk to you for a minute", Taka called from the rec. room.  
" Sure, I'll be right there, hold on."  
  
" Ok, I'm here. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
" It's about our baby. How are we going to raise him with us being seperated?"  
" Oh, that's easy. You take him Monday untill half of Thursday, and I will take him half of Thursday untill Sunday. Ok? Is that all?"  
" No. Could you please come to my room for a minute? I need to talk to you some more."  
" Ok........."  
  
Miaka and Taka walked down the corridor to Taka's room. When they arrived, Miaka noticed Taka had set the room up nicely. The room was dimly lit with a few candels here and there. The canopy was closed with a small slit to crawl through to get on the bed. The baby was asleep in it's crib on the far wall, beside the window. The window was open and a small breeze flowed through the room every so often.  
" Looks nice in here Taka. Are you expecting to have anyone in here later tonight?"  
" Not anyone but you", Taka said with a scheming look on his face.  
Miaka took a few steps forward as Taka began to step closer to her. He had a weird look in his eyes like he was planning to do something. Then, he walked over to the door and locked it and began to get closer to Miaka once again.  
" I don't think there was any need for that........." Miaka said hesitantly.  
" Shh......", Taka whispered.  
  
Taka placed his hands upon Miaka's shoulders and began to to move them down lower and lower. Miaka was afraid for herself. Perhaps Taka wasn't over her yet.....  
" Taka, stop it. You're scaring me...."  
" Shh.....don't say such things. We are still married, it's not like I can't touch you."  
Miaka raised her hand to slap Taka but he caught her rist. He grabbed both of her rists and pulled her closer to him. He forced her to kiss him and Miaka kneed him between his legs. He let go and Miaka ran over to the door and attempted to open it.  
" It's no use in trying to get out. The only way is through me. So why don't you be a good girl and come over here" convinced Taka.  
Miaka shook her head no and continued to try and get the door open. Taka walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist and dragged her over to the bed.Taka layed her down and climbed on top of her.  
" Let me go now Taka!"  
" No way, so you can go back to that bastard Nuriko? Why in hell would I let you do that?! You better come to your senses girl."  
" No you don't understand! I never loved you! The only reason I said that and agreed to get married to you was to get back at Yui! Before we came in this world, her and I loved eachother very much. We were together every moment. But just before we came here, Yui told me she couldn't love me anymore. It broke my heart. And when she saw you, I could tell that she liked you. I didn't want her to find happiness in you so I took you instead. Do you understand now?!"  
" What? You mean all the things we went through was a lie? Oh my god! I can't believe you would do this to me!"  
Taka wasn't about to give up just yet though. He was still going to carry through with the plan.  
Taka pulled him self out of the bed and walked over to the baby's crib. He pulled Hikaru out. Taka cradeled the baby for a while and then held it out arm's length.  
" Don't do anything to my baby, Taka. Please....don't hurt him", Miaka pleaded.  
" Shut up bitch. It's either him or you. Which one do you choose?"  
Tears began to fall freely from Miaka's eyes. She didn't want to see anything happen to her baby but she didn't want anything to happen to her either. She sat staring at Taka and sobbing. She hoped by doing this he would have sympathy for her and let the baby go.  
" Tsk...tsk. Time's up honnie."  
Taka began to shake the baby violently for several minutes. Miaka's face was red and her cheeks were soaked with tears. She wanted so badly to help Hikaru but she didn't dare move from the bed for what might happen to her.  
Taka shook the baby untill it stopped crying and was dead. He took a blanket out of the crib and wrapped th baby in it. He stopped to kiss it's forhead before completely covering up it's face.  
Then, Taka walked over to the bed where Miaka still layed sobbing. He slowly undressed while aproaching the bed.  
" Take your clothes off", Taka ordered.  
" What?"  
" Don't play dumb. Do you think I'm through having fun just yet?."  
Miaka proceeded to take her clothes off like Taka had ordered her to. She wished so bad that Nuriko were there to protect her just like before. He wasn't though. She was going to have to live through whatever Taka was going to do to her, on her own.  
They both dressed silently and when the were done Taka climbed on top of Miaka. He slowly began to slide himself inside of her. Miaka winced in pain. She knew Taka was going slow to make it more painful for her.  
After what seemed like forever, they were done. Taka got dressed and left the room to go out somewhere. Miaka layed alone sobbing in his bed. She was ashamed of what she did, betraying Nuriko like that but what else could she of done?  
  
Nuriko had been searching for Miaka all night and he still hadn't found her. He walked down the corridor where the rec. room was along with Taka's and Mitch's bedroom. When he aproached Taka's door, he could hear a muffled voice crying. He was alarmed by this so he knocked on the door.  
No one answered but the crying continued. Nuiko pushed open the door revealing Miaka laying naked on Taka's bed. She was crying and frightened.  
" Miaka! what the hell hapened to you?! What did that son of a bitch do to you?"  
" He....he....killed my baby. Then....he wouldn't let me go untill he raped me. Oh god Nuriko....I'm so glad you're here....."  
Nuriko ran over to the bed without hesitation. He wraped his arms around Miaka and craddled her untill she stopped crying. He layed sweet kisses along her forhead and hair line.  
" It's ok baby, I'm here now and I won't let him do anything more to you. Ok?"  
" Nuriko, I love you so much. I really do, without you I would still be living a unhappy lie with Taka."  
" What do you mean, a lie?"  
" I'll tell you later. Right now I just want to go to bed, please."  
" Ok, I'll carry you there."  
  
( Couple of days later)  
  
Yui was still wondering why Miaka had never come over to her house that one night. She got worried so her and Suboshi headed over to the palace to check up on Miaka.  
When Yui arrived, she encountered Nuriko literaly, kicking Taka's ass. Yui found Miaka and asked why the two were fighting. Miaka explained everything to Yui with every detail. Yui could only respond with laughter.  
" What's so funny Yui? Why do you get such a kick out of all the bad things that happen to me?"  
" Because it sounds like you guys turned into a "Jerry Springer Family". ( still laughing) I just love that show! I'll have to come over here more often, we don't get to watch show in this world you know so all I have to do is watch you guys."  
Yui was too busy talking and laughing at the situation that she didn't realize Miaka had walked off and found a rather large rock.  
Yui felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Miaka standing behind her with a large rock in her hand. Miaka threw it at her, causing Yui to black out.  
" Huh! How's that for a Jerry Springer Family!"  
  
Ending Scoop: Miaka and Nuriko lived happily ever after and are currently working on their kids. Chiri and Task are still hitting it off, Hotohori and Houki are expecting another child, Mitch is still working as a doctor and Chiriko is still studying ( like that's ever going to change).  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
